


The Wandering Nestling Returns

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy’s POV of Reset, Dead Man Walking and A Day In The Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wandering Nestling Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Nestlings Verse - alludes to a fic that has still to be written in which Martha meets Ianto, Tosh and Myfanwy during TYTNW.

Myfanwy looked down into her nest, her loud nestling was excited about something, he had been bouncing about the nest for a while. Her favourite nestling had said something about a visitor to the nest, a friend of the loud one. Myfanwy wasn’t too sure about it though, not all visitors to the nest had been friendly and she was worried that her nestlings could be hurt.

She watched as the loud one stood from his desk and made his way into the main nest. A few minutes later her favourite nestling appeared with the visitor. Myfanwy peered down into the nest to scrutinise the woman. Nearly shrieking when she saw who the visitor was she wondered why her wandering nestling hadn’t come to the nest before now. She wondered why her favourite hadn’t told her that it was his fellow nestling coming to visit when she realised that he no longer remembered her wandering nestling or their travels.

She looked at her confused nestlings who were looking at her wandering nestling as if she was there to steal their toys. She watched as she followed the grumpy nestling to his part of the nest, the rest of the nestlings following in their wake. Myfanwy kept a close eye on her nestlings throughout the day to see how they were treating their fellow nestling and to see if she would need to step in.

The loud nestling had already accepted her wandering nestling and the grumpy one seemed to respect her. The pretty nestling seemed to take well to her, just like she had the first time that they met, and the female nestling appeared to see her as a threat for the attention of the loud one. Her favourite’s reaction to her wandering nestling was the best though. He blushed and spluttered as she teased him about his relationship with the loud one.

Myfanwy had spent the day watching and waiting, knowing that her wanderer would come and visit her soon. She was right and before long she found her favourite nestling leading her wandering one towards her, giving her direction as he did so. Both Myfanwy and her wanderer ignored his words though, her wanderer making a path straight to her and showering her with affection as Myfanwy came even closer. She could tell that her favourite nestling was confused, but she wasn’t about to explain, she was enjoying her time with her wanderer.

They didn’t stay long, her wanderer explaining that she was going out to help on a case as the grumpy one would be recognised. Myfanwy wasn’t too sure about it, but she knew that the wandering one was very capable. She also knew that her other nestlings would protect the wanderer even if they didn’t know her to be one of their fellow nestlings. She let the two nestlings go, but she couldn’t help but feel that something was going to go wrong.

She approved of the way that her nestlings were keeping an eye on her wanderer while she was out in the field, knowing that they would be aware of any danger that she was in and rush to help her. She almost cooed in happiness as her grumpy and pretty ones started to get their act together and agree to go out. Her happy state was ruined though when something went wrong with her wanderer and the nestlings rushed out of the nest.  
Myfanwy was angered to find that she was locked in the nest and couldn’t leave herself to help her nestlings, surely they understood that she would want to help as well. All she could do though was wait and worry as she was sure that something was horribly wrong. She was right to be worried, when her nestlings arrived back they seemed to be stricken and the pretty one was almost at the point of collapse. The grumpy one was being carried into his own part of the nest, but he wasn’t moving or grumping as he normally did when he was hurt, he was silent, too silent.

She knew what it meant, she had seen that before, that was how the bossy nestling had been, and how the grumpy one kept his toys he played with in his area. It wasn’t anything good. She let out a mournful wail, watching as the loud one rushed out of the nest shouting back to the nestlings to leave the grumpy one alone, her wandering one having picked up the shiny thing that her grumpy one used to cut up his toys.

Myfanwy kept watch over her gathered nestlings, who were all gathered around the grumpy one, no-one speaking, the silence almost overwhelming. When the loud one came rushing back into the nest he was carrying one of the shiny things that the bossy nestling had liked to play with so much. The other nestlings started to protest his actions, but the loud one wouldn’t listen and before long the grumpy one was sat up on his table staring around in confusion.

Myfanwy watched with joy that the grumpy one was up and about again, but everyone else seemed worried. When the grumpy one started acting strangely she began to worry, something was wrong. She had hoped that things would work out well, like they had when she had lost her first nest but then found this one. The loud one went off and found her grumpy nestling when he ran off, bringing him back to the nest where they started to try and work out what had gone wrong.

Her grumpy one decided that they needed to prepare him for one of the boxes and while the others were unsure they began to prepare. Her wandering one went for the sharp pointy metal thing, but the bossy one’s toy got there first. She didn’t know how the metal toy was working on its own, they had never done that before, but then it did something that she had ever seen one do. It grabbed her wandering one, and when the other nestlings managed to stop it her wanderer was old, much older than she had been. Her grumpy one though, his eyes had gone black and an entity was forcing its way from him, and then he was hers again.

The nestlings all rushed out in panic, unsure as to what had happened to the grumpy one, or what to do about her wanderer. When they returned, things seemed to be okay again, her wanderer was as she had been before the toy attacked her, and her grumpy one was still walking about. Her wanderer started doing tests with the grumpy one, but they couldn’t work out what would happen to the grumpy one.

It was decided that her wandering nestling would stay a while longer to take over the grumpy ones duties while they tried to figure out what was happening with him and if he would be okay to do his job. The other nestlings didn’t seem to realise that they were pushing the grumpy one away though, leaving him out of their meetings and plans. The grumpy one seemed to get more and more depressed before he left after talking to the loud one about living and dying.

Myfanwy watches her nestlings a sadness clinging to her, she wants her grumpy one there as well, the nest isn’t the same without his comments. She watches as the loud one goes outside, coming back with her grumpy one soaking wet. The others go back to their plans and meetings, but the grumpy one is allowed in again and soon he is rushing off with some of the others. When he comes back he is happy, and so are the other nestlings, he isn’t exactly living, but he’s not dead either. Her wanderer is leaving though, going away from the nest to her other nestlings in her other nest. She will miss her and she is sure that the other nestlings will miss her as well, she is one of them.


End file.
